


What is This?

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: NCT
Genre: Based on a cute comic about aliens and a cat, Gen, aliens!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Two young aliens go down to earth in their human forms after sneaking out of their spaceship. They discover a strange new creature.





	What is This?

**Author's Note:**

> Arturi are a bipedal alien with scaly green-and-brown skin, eyes on a long stalk, a long neck, and four arms. They have the ability to change their form and communicate telepathically. They are curious about Earth and wish to study its inhabitants, especially the dominant species called Humans.  
> A research ship has been sent to Earth, carrying the top Scientists and their students. The Scientists and students all have specialties they are most interested in, i.e. culture, biology, language, etc.  
> Renjun is a Culture Scientist, and Donghyuck is a Biology Scientist.

Pale yellow lights blinked here and there as a quiet hum resonated from the dashboard. Donghyuck turned his stalk eyes to the creature in the chair next to him. His best friend, Renjun. The slightly-older Arturi was still quietly giggling to himself about their successful escape, hugging himself with his four arms. The pair had decided to take the opportunity of a festival celebration to slip off to Earth and explore on their own. They would definitely get a hefty punishment once they returned - but it would be worth it.

Looking out the front window, Donghyuck could see a large planet approaching. It was covered in huge swathes of blue water (“Oceans” as Donghyuck remembered them being called), with brown splotches of various sizes and shapes. Now, this planet wasn’t the largest planet Donghyuck had ever seen. Rather, it was almost the smallest one. But it was a nice size for its place in the universe! And it had its own little moon! Very cute, indeed. Donghyuck couldn’t wait to crash-land on Earth’s surface.

Next to him, Renjun shifted, reaching for a holographic screen with one hand. “We are approaching quickly - only five minutes left. Prepare yourself.” Donghyuck grasped a tall lever in front of him, the lever that controlled the rear-facing boosters. “When I tell you to, pull the lever. Preferably, we would land smoothly.” Their spacepod was pretty small, roughly the same size as a Human Car. It shouldn’t be hard to land, honestly. Hopefully.

Out the front window, the brown land was rushing toward them. Earth’s gravity was pretty strong; Donghyuck hoped the spacepod’s boosters would be powerful enough to stop them in time. Renjun raised his fourth hand, the other three being put to work - the first tapping away at the holograph in front of him, the other gripping a small lever, and the third ready to twist a key in its keyhole. The seconds counted down in Donghyuck’s head, now grasping the lever with two hands.

“Go!” Renjun’s high voice split the air and Donghyuck yanked back on the lever, filling the air with a loud roaring as the rear-facing boosters kicked in. The spacepod continued to hurtle toward Earth, slowing bit by bit as the engine (and the aliens) screamed. The ground was coming closer and closer, and now Donghyuck could see trees and other plants, and rocks. He could also see a city nearby, somewhere they could go exploring if they survived.

After what felt like ages, the spacepod hit the ground hard, bouncing off and skimming along, ploughing deep ruts into the dirt. Donghyuck and Renjun were thrown about by the jolting, only held in place by a thin seatbelt across their chest. Eventually, the pod came to stop, and the friends went limp in their seats, panting. Renjun was the first to move, shrugging off his seatbelt and approaching the door. Donghyuck scrambled to follow him, not wanting to be left behind. “Ren, before we go, we should change our forms. Look like the humans.” Renjun swiveled his eyes around to look at him, nodding them slightly.

Donghyuck watched as the older Arturi’s body melted, reforming as a small Human Boy, with a soft, delicate face and bright, brown eyes. Donghyuck followed his lead, his body reforming as a bigger Human Boy with a small face and poofy brown hair. Together, the pair disembarked into the darkness. Coincidentally, they were a few paces away from the city. If their pod hadn’t stopped, they would have crashed straight into a building.

Silently they walked between the buildings. The areas were cramped and dirty, and Donghyuck wrinkled his nose. It didn’t seem all that interesting to him, but Renjun, the Culture Scientist, inspected every box and bin they passed with unending enthusiasm. Suddenly, there was a loud hiss and both aliens jerked back in surprise. Renjun had disturbed something by moving a box, and that something was not happy about it. A small creature on four legs rushed out into the light. It was covered in white fur with a pair of triangular ears on its head and a bushy tail standing over its back. Donghyuck squealed, “I know this one! This is a… a… a Cat! Taeyong’s favorite!”

The cat raced away and the two aliens lunged for it, cries of “No! Come back!” ringing through the night. The two aliens split up to find it, Donghyuck running left and Renjun running right.

***

Donghyuck had been wandering through the Between-Buildings Areas for awhile now, and he still had not found the Cat. This was very frustrating.

A low buzzing began in the back of his brain, a signal that he was being Telepathed. Accepting the communication, he was almost blinded by the deafening screaming. < _OHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOD. DUCK, GET OVER HERE. I FOUND THE CAT._ >

Donghyuck’s head snapped up, eyes sparkling. < _You did?!? Where are you?_ >

He’d stopped walking now, anxiously waiting for Renjun’s reply. < _I’m in an Area three away from the one we started in. Next to a big black building. Hurry!_ >

Donghyuck turned and took off running down the street, mentally counting the Areas he passed until he was back where he started. Here, he slowed to a jog, counting three Areas until he stood before a wider Area next to a very tall building, painted black, as Renjun had told him. 

He turned down it and hurriedly walked through it, searching for Renjun. He found the Arturi sitting on a bench, the white Cat curled up on his legs, making a weird rumbling noise as he stroked it. Donghyuck quickly sat next to Renjun, greeting him with, “The erratic creature rests!”

Renjun looked up at him and grinned proudly, “It selected my thighs.”

Donghyuck pulled out his notebook, “Describe the sensation.” The least he could do was bring back new information on this Cat.

Renjun hummed quietly, thoughtfully. “I feel both physical and emotional warmth.”

Donghyuck took note of this before reaching for the Cat. “Perhaps you could share with me?” He really wanted to feel this warmth!

Renjun shook his head, lightly holding Donghyuck’s hand in his own. “It is not mine to distribute. The Cat will decide.”

Donghyuck pouted, leaning back and patting his own legs, “My thighs are forlorn. My heart is forlorn.”

Renjun simply shrugged, “I cannot assist. Borrow my hand.”

Donghyuck sighed and leaned his head against Renjun’s shoulder. He absently scratched behind the Cat’s ears, feeling its vibration.

This was definitely worth the punishment.


End file.
